Fun for Pre-schoolers at Kids Camp in Dubai
Summer is just around the corner, and are you thinking of sending your tiny tot to kids camp in Dubai. There are plenty of benefits and perks to sending your child to camp during the holidays. Most often a thought that crosses a parent's mind is whether the child is too young for camp. There are plenty of options out there for preschoolers, most of whom go to day camps at the kids nursery in Dubai that features a host of interesting and fun activities for children. Preschools and other programs that cater to young children during the school year often run a summer camp for children as young as two and a half. And while it may be a little too early to pack your tiny tot off to camp, even for a few hours a day, consider the following benefits that day camp for preschoolers offer, Spend the day with lots of physical activities - Children tend to spend a lot of time indoors, mostly playing with action figures or video games, but summer camp in Dubai provides young children with the opportunity to enjoy physical activities like running, swimming, jumping, hiking, climbing and swimming. Camp is all about action! Feel successful and more confident – Camp helps a child build their self-confidence and self-worth by diverting the focus of academic, athletic and social competition that is prevalent in a school environment. Camp with its non-competitive activities, provide varied opportunities for a child to succeed and feel proud about themselves. Camp teaches a child not to give up and give them that ' I can' attitude. Away from technology – When children are away at camp, they take a break from TV, smartphones, tablets and the Internet. Children can rediscover their creative powers and learn real life situations, activities, emotions and communicating with peers. At camp there are so many things to do and it's all real. Get more independent - Camp is the perfect environment for nursery kids in Dubai to learn to make decisions for themselves without a parent, caregiver or a teacher. For a child to learn to develop and manage their decisions and choices, gives them the confidence and the freedom to blossom into new directions. Camp helps children develop independence. Develop long lasting skills – Camps have proper equipment and provide the right facilities for young children to enhance their sports abilities, creative and artistic talents, and their adventure skills. Camp offers a range of activities so that children have the option to choose what they like and develop. Camp is a great environment to expand a child's abilities. Learn social skills – Attending camp often means getting to know a lot of other children, who are of the same age or of different ages and working closely with them, which leads to a close-knit community atmosphere where children learn to cooperate and respect each other. Camp builds teamwork and communication skills. Experience nature - Camp is the best alternative to 'nature deficit disorder', to the narrow experience of modern indoor living. Outdoor experiences with nature and the environment enriches a child's perception of the world and supports healthy child development. Camp gets kids to enjoy the great outdoors. Make lifelong friends - Often camp is a place where children make good friends, that lasts a lifetime. Camp provides an atmosphere that is free of social expectations, school pressure and routine. Camp encourages children to have fun, relax and make friends easily. All the fun that happens at camp, such as singing, laughing, playing, talking, drawing, and other types of play brings children together and create long lasting relationships. Category:Education